1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of pictorial block puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pictorial block puzzles are well known games involving a number of identically sized cubes, usually wooden cubes, on each of the six faces of which is illustrated a portion of one of six pictures showing different subjects When properly selected as to subject and also properly placed contiguous to one another, the faces lying in the upper place formed by the assembled blocks reproduce one of the six pictures. This type of block puzzle is well known and quite popular with young children.
In construction toy games, such as are described in Applicants' prior U.S. application No. 838,321 of Mar. 13, 1986, allowed on Dec. 3, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,189, and pending application No. 100,211 of Sept. 23, 1987, use is often made of a flat pedestal (not shown in the applications) from the upper face of which project a plurality of identical plugs disposed along orthogonal lines and equally spaced along these lines. For building various types of constructions, the game provides, among others, building elements in the form of hollow rectangular parallelepiped bodies. Each body has four sidewalls that define, along their adjacent edges, one open end and one closed end facing the open end. Four symmetrically disposed identical cylindrical plugs project away from the closed end while a cylindrical stabilizing element projects also from the closed end but centrally inwardly of the hollow body in the direction of the open end. In use, such a building element is mounted on the foundation pedestal by insertion of the stabilizing element in the nip between four adjacent plugs of the pedestal; the cylindrical stabilizing element having a diameter allowing it to fit tangentially between the mentioned four plugs.